


Dragon Statue

by Just_A_Thing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Gen, M/M, can be read as slash or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Thing/pseuds/Just_A_Thing
Summary: Just a small drabble where Merlin gets Arthur a birthday present. Arthur keeps it close. (This was based on the fact that Arthur had a birthday in the fourth season and Merlin never got him a present, so now he will.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Dragon Statue

Merlin poked his head around the door, and saw Arthur sitting at the table, his head in his hands. He slipped into the room, his hands behind his back. "Hey," he said.  
Arthur looked up, saw who it was, and mumbled, "Don't you know how to knock, Merlin?"  
Merlin grinned and ignored him. "I know that your birthday didn't exactly go as planned-" here Arthur mumbled something about an understatement, "-but I got you something." Merlin placed a bundle of red cloth on the table.  
Arthur took the bundle and unwrapped the cloth. Inside was a carved wooden dragon. It was standing on its hind legs with its wings spread, as though defending something. The expression on its face, although fierce, was not angry. Instead, it looked as though it was protecting something that it loved. It had spikes running down its back and tail, and the horns on the back of its head looked suspiciously like a crown. It was painted gold with red wings and spikes, and it faded to red near the end of its tail, snout, and legs. The red was not blood red, but closer to the red of the cape that the knights wore. The gold, coincidentally, was almost the exact color of Arthur's hair (it wasn't a coincidence, Merlin had purposely done that). The eyes were a bright, beautiful blue, and they had a depth to them, as though they were looking into your soul.  
Arthur took in the dragon and all its beauty, and smiled for the first time in days. Then he realized that Merlin was standing right there, and schooled his expression into something more mocking. Still, it wasn't quite convincing as he said, "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."  
Merlin smiled widely, knowing that he had won this time, and bowed backwards out of the room.

A few years later, Arthur and some of the knights were on a hunting trip when they were ambushed by bandits. They were sorely outnumbered, and the bandits tied them up and took all their gold and valuables. When searching through Arthur's things, they came upon a gold carving of a dragon. They were debating whether to keep it or not when Arthur came out of nowhere and, with his hands still tied, knocked three of them out. He took one of their weapons and the knights got away.  
Sir Leon noticed the carving on the ground and picked it up, examining it carefully for any cracks. There didn't seem to be any, so he gave it back to Arthur, who thanked him. When he asked what it was, Arthur replied with, "A present." Leon nodded and smiled. He knew who it was from, and why Arthur kept it. On the bottom of the feet he had seen the words, "To A, love M."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and I'm kinda new to the format, so sorry if its weird. I have a few more ideas for drabbles, please tell me if you want to hear them. (Also, this was written on my phone, and I'm terrible at dialogue formatting, so please don't judge me. And I'm sorry its so short.)


End file.
